


Bad Habit

by LorPhili_0524



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Gabe and Pippa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorPhili_0524/pseuds/LorPhili_0524
Summary: Bad habit…Everybody has some.A Prime Lorca/Emperor Georgiou story. Set after season 1 finale. (Former) Emperor Georgiou met Prime Lorca who alive somewhere and almost dead. She tried to kill him but she couldn’t. She saved him and then, they fell in love with each other. They went back to the earth and started to live together and one day, Lorca noticed Philippa’s bad habit and tries to stop it…





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer( ΦωΦ)ﾉ=======【I own nothing but this silly fan fiction】
> 
> Warning( ΦДΦ)＜Bad English Alert!!! The author isn’t an English native speaker. If you don’t like to read a non-English native speaker’s fan fiction, it’s better to close the browser and forget about this!!!

“Here, kitty, kitty.”   
Gabriel Lorca beckoned Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius, the former Emperor of Terran Empire. She answered ‘Don’t call me kitty, Idiot!’ but went close to him. He pulled her hand, let her sit next to him, kissed her small hand gently and started to apply nail polish on her nails. She stared at him like a stray cat which bewares humans. but didn’t move. After he finished to apply nail polish, he looked at her nails satisfactory. Then he pulled her in his embrace and stroked her long and beautiful dark brown hair lovingly.  
“Gabriel…what do you want to do?”  
Lorca kissed Philippa’s lips and whispered that he’s indulging her. she could feel his fingers combs her hair. She loves his kiss. She loves his embrace. She loves his hand which strokes her and his fingers which comb her hair. But at this time, she doesn’t like them There is something strange in his act.  
“Stop it, Gabriel. You’re gross.”  
He stopped his hand which stroked her back. Then he looked at her disappointingly a little. She asked him what does he want to do again. After a long silence, Lorca said she has a bad habit. Bad habit? Philippa raised an eyebrow like Vulcans.   
“You always bite your nails, my lovely, lovely Pippa.”  
She answered yes. She knew her own bad habit and couldn’t understand why Lorca talks about it. Is her bad habit related to his strange act? Lorca looked at her uncomfortably.  
“I want you to stop it. I don’t want to see your broken nails.”  
Philippa hid her own hands behind of herself. When she was the Emperor of Terran Empire, people around her noticed her broken nails but nobody tried to stop her. She was the Emperor and nobody could stop her bad habit. And nobody cared of her truly. Even the man she once loved and her adopted daughter didn’t care of her. In her universe, her Empire, nobody loved her. She was alone at the throne. She had nothing and…always alone.  
“I thought I make you lonely and you bite your nails.”  
Philippa blinked. He never make her lonely. Of course she misses him when he’s not at her side but she doesn’t feel herself is alone.  
“Why do you think you make me lonely, Gabriel?”  
Lorca didn’t answer her question at the first. She stared at him. Then Lorca answered Katrina Cornwell told him that uncomfortably. He knew Philippa doesn’t dislike his ex but talk about Katrina to Philippa makes him uncomfortable.   
“You don’t. I…I miss you when you’re not at my side but…you never make me lonely.”  
Philippa blushed her cheeks deeply, looked away and answered. Then she saw anger in Lorca’s beautiful blue eyes at the edge of her sight.  
“Damn! She’s such a quack!!”  
Philippa was surprised by his words. She believes they were once in love like she once loved Lorca in her universe. But he doesn’t look he once loved her. He even dislikes Katrina to come close to Philippa. When Katrina comes close to Philippa, Lorca always tries to turn away her from ‘His lovely, lovely Pippa’. But Almost every time, he can’t success in it and Katrina teases him about his overprotectiveness.  
“Stop blaming Katrina, Gabriel.”  
“Why are you on her side?”  
“Are you jealous?”  
“YES!!”  
Philippa sighed. She can’t understand why Lorca is jealous of his own ex. She wanted to ask it but she could see his face says there is nothing wrong to be jealous of Katrina and stopped herself.  
“I don’t bite my nails because of you…I’ve have this bad habit since I was in my universe…since after your counterpart and my adopted daughter slept together and betrayed me.”  
Lorca could see Philippa’s teary eyes. He knew she still can’t forget about her past. He knew it still hurts her. He took Philippa’s small hand and kissed the tip of her fingers.   
“I love you, my lovely, lovely Pippa. I know you can’t forget about my counterpart and your adopted daughter…but remember this. I always love you.”  
“…Idiot.”  
Philippa could feel a single tear dropped from her eye. Lorca kissed her forehead and stroked her back to comfort. She never cried about the man she once loved and her adopted daughter’s betray when she was in her universe. She didn’t know how painful it was. But she got hurt. They hurt her badly. She just tried to ignore it unconsciously. As the Emperor of Terran Empire, she couldn’t show her weakness. She couldn’t cry about people who leave from her or betray her. In her universe, show weakness leads to death.  
“You can show your weakness in this universe…Nobody will hurt you.”  
Philippa nodded and started to cry in Lorca’s arms. He could hear Philippa whispered ‘I loved you, Gabriel. I loved you, Michael. Why did you betray me?’ and got jealous of his own counterpart and her adopted daughter but tried to hide it. He held her tightly and kissed her beautiful hair a lot. You never knew how Philippa loved you. Lorca told his counterpart…who slept with Philippa’s adopted daughter and betrayed her in his heart. And…I’m glad that you never knew about it. She’s mine, not yours. Lorca wiped Philippa’s tears and kissed her wet cheeks gently.

“Did you apply nail polish on Katrina’s nails too when you were in love with her?”  
After Philippa stopped cry, she asked. Her words reminded Lorca to Katrina’s smile. When he asked her what should he do to stop Philippa’s bad habit, she giggled gracefully and answered apply nail polish on his lovely, lovely Pippa’s nails like he did to her. Lorca doesn’t like to hear that Katrina calls Philippa ‘Pippa’. He even got jealous when Katrina told him when Philippa took command of U.S.S. Discovery as Captain Philippa Georgiou, she couldn’t dress her own hair and Katrina did it to her. She asked him can Philippa dress her own hair now or does he dress his princess’ hair. Philippa could see Lorca gets jealous of Katrina again. She got jealous a little when he talked about the conversation between himself and Katrina but seeing his face made her to feel it is meaningless to jealous.  
“Stop jealous of Katrina, Gabriel.”  
“Why are you on her side.”  
“I’m not. Just stop jealous, Idiot.”  
Lorca grinned and pulled Philippa in his embrace. He whispered her that he knows he’s an idiot but it’s her fault.  
“It’s not my fault!”  
“Yes, it is. And…you need to take responsibility of it.”  
Then he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. Lorca could hear Philippa who clung his neck whispered he’s an idiot again.

In the dark, Philippa opened her eyes slowly. She saw Lorca sleeps peacefully at the next to her. She could hear her Tribble which she adopted after Michael Burnham took her to this universe purrs. She reached her hand to the Tribble and stroked it   
“Just sleep, Gabbie.”  
She whispered to her Tribble and looked at Lorca again. She could feel her own cheeks blush.   
“…Idiot.”  
Philippa whispered and stroked his short bang. Then she kissed his forehead. She can’t say she loves him or kiss him even she wants to do when he’s awake. But when he is asleep, she can follow her own heart. Then she moved her hand close to her mouth and almost bite her nails. But she noticed nail polish on her nails and stopped herself. She doesn’t want to break her nails anymore. Not like her universe, there is a person who cares her truly. She left her hand from her mouth and kissed Lorca’s lips.   
“I…I’ll stop my bad habit, I promise. Thank you for…care of me.”  
She stroked her own nails gently. She wants Lorca to apply nail polish on her nails again. Then she closed her eyes. At the moment that she fell asleep, she whispered ‘I love you, Gabriel. Will you apply nail polish on my nails again?’. She can have the answer on the next day…and it will be yes.


End file.
